Absurd
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Di saat yungi si PNS ketemu jimin sang artis! Inilah dialog lawak antara author yoonmin babies /YoonMin


**Absurd**

Humor? / Romance / No EYD / Keluar Jalur

YOONMIN

concept by Park In Jung.

participant : Cherry Blossom, Gantsci, rrriiieee, Nicola Arissue, Suga Suhendra, Gynna, BlackSagi and YoonMin Babies members

edited by : rrriiieee

 _Notes:_

 _yungi : Yoongi_

 _jimin : jimin_

Malam gaes..

Kali ini YoonMin babies ingin berbagi cerita indah buat para pejuang skripsi- _tjanda_ -ehm. Maksudnya buat para pejuang YoonMin shipper sekalian. Kerangka cerita ini berasal dari satu member **Park In Jung** (kalau kalian mau kepo) ditambah bumbu dari celutukan indah beberapa member. So lanjut.

Cerita ini diawali dari pertanyaan **Park In Jung** buat **Cherry Blossom**..

"Kak, dulu ortu yungi smpt gak ngerestui yungi jadi artis kan?"

"Iya wktu dulu. Mau ny yungi jd pns."

"oh ok ok"

 **-dikasih warning dulu. Ini cerita YoonMin. dengan TopYoongi dan BottomJimin-**

Setelah dari jawaban itulah kemudian Park In Jung mulai merangkai cerita..

 **Park In Jung** : Gaes, coba bayangin yungi jdi pns yang membosankan, lalu ketemu jimin yang seorang artis tapi lagi nyamar.. muehehe

 **Cherry Blossom** : muehehehe. Lanjutkan jung.

 **Gantsci** : lanjutkan jung

 **Park In Jung** : Mereka ketemu pas yungi lagi break gitu. Istirahat 15 menit lalu beli kopi di mini market. Tiba2 ada yang lewat buru-buru, nabrak yungi dan sembunyi di wc supermarket. Yungi waktu itu mau ke wc juga. Jadi ditungguin.

 **Gantsci** : kkkk

 **Park In Jung** : Ehh 10 menit gak keluar-keluar. "Oi, sembelit yah?" yungi teriak pake gaya-gaya cuek songong gitu lah. Lalu org yang dlm toilet itu keluar ragu- ragu sambil bisik-bisik.

 **BlackSangi** : Ahh.. njung..

 **Park In Jung** : "Pak itu, di luar kagak ada itu kan itu..." nah terus si yungi ngejawab pake gaya suweg minta di tampol "Ngomong itu yang jelas elah." yungi jadinya nyodorin muka, maksudnya biar denger apa yang namja itu omongin. eh taunya terlalu dekat.

 **rrriiieee** : si Jimin di kejer siapa btw? Satpol Pp?

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** kagak kak. dikejer wartawan. Nah lanjut ya. Jadi karena terlalu deket jiminnya yunginya kagak.

 **Cherry Blossom** : eaakk. terus..

 **Gantschi** : yungi mah suwegg

 **Park In Jung** : Soalnya chimin pake masker.

 **Gatschi** : sekalian topi juga, plus kacamata hitam

 **Park In Jung** : "anu diluar ada wartawan gak.." si jimin nanya gitu. lah yungi jadi kebingungan. Pas dia nengok keluar ternyata bener. Banyak wartawan mau masuk minimarket cuma dihadang sama pemilik dan pegawai mini market. yungi nya jadi merinding sendiri.

 **Gantschi** : Terus yungi nanya "lu punya hutang banyak ya?"

 **Park In Jung** : "Hutang gundulmu. Aku nih artis!" balas jimin sambil buka masker sama topi dan kaca mata hitamnya pake gaya slow motion. Eh si yungi diam sejenak kiranya terpesona..

 **Cherry Blossom** : Manis

 **Park In Jung** : taunya yungi mikir "Artis mana yak?" ehh. ternyata yungi kagak ada tipi di rumah. adanya radio usang. jiminnya jadi kesel gitu "Eu gak punya tipi apa" si yungi malah ngejawab "Mahal beli tipi. mending beli rokok." sambil nyengir swag.

 **Gynna** : Ngakak

 **Park In Jung** : "Mending beli tipi daripada rokok geblek!" jimin tambah kesel, padahal niatnya pengen jaim karena terpesona. Habisnya yungi tampan-tampan katrok. tapi ya udah deh.

si jimin jadinya minta bantun supaya dia bisa keluar. "bantuin gua keluar~" gitu tuh. mana pake aegyo, kan yungi jadinya kasihan, sekaligus gemes sama tampang imutnya jimin. Bantuin mikir cara keluar dan keliat ventilasi udara diatas.

 **Cherry Blossom** : Muat njung?

 **Park In Jung** : "Nah lewat situ aja, elu keluar gua dorongin dari belakang." kata yungi. "Emang muat?!" bales jimin. "Elu kan kecil muatlah" kata yungi lagi. Si yungi akhirnya buka ventilasi terus berusaha ngedorong jimin

 **Cherry Blossom** : Ehh yungi nya megang megang pantatnya keenakan

 **Park In Jung** : yungi ngedorongnya pantat. jimin keki "Apaan sih megang pantat!". "Yah emang megang apalagi?!" Kata yungi yang diam-diam keenakan.

 **rrriiieee** : btw gays. yungi gak jadi kencing?

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** oh ya. Pokoknya pas jimin udah keluar dgn susah payah. Jiminnya nengok sambil bisik "Elu gak ikut?". yungi cuman natap jimin datar "Gak, mau buang air kecil". "ohh" dan jimin juga bales ngejawab datar.

 **Gantsci** : lah si Jimin ceritanya masih nugging di ventilasi.

 **Park In Jung** : "elu kenapa diem elah. mw ngeliat gue pipis?" kata yungi. si jimin jadi kincep karena yungi mandang dia pake smirk sambil nurunin resleting celana. kabur deh si jiminnya.

End. (rencana. cuman kak **rrriiieee** tiba-tiba ngomong gini)

 **rrriiieee** : dan ternyata besoknya Jimin diketahui sebagai anak kepala dinas tempat yungi jadi pns.

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** eh iya. besoknya jimin ceritanya lagi ngevlog di kantor pns tempat papah dan yungi dinas. Biar Gaol. "Hai gays, gua mau kasih tahu kalian. Nah ini tmpt papah gua kerja gituu. jadi papah gua itu pns. Cuma kepala dinas gituh lah" menurut jimin sih artis mesti ngevlog gays biar kekinian.

ternyata pas dia lagi ngobrol gitu yungi lewat dengan santai dan kagak sadar. Jiminnya terkejut. "ahjussi!" dia manggil yungi deh. Yungi yang denger teriakan smpt berhenti, terus jalan lagi. "ahjussi yang rambut hitam" panggil jimin lagi.

 **rrriiieee** : oom aja biar greget.

 **Park In Jung** : Ngerasa terpanggil yungi lihat ke arah jimin. "Lu manggil gue?", "ye elu om!" "Ohh.." yungi diem terus nanya "Siapa yah?". eh taunya cuman jimin yang ingat yungi. jimin kan malu. ikutan diem. diem juga berdua.

Tapi tiba-tiba yungi yang emang lama loading tiba-tiba teriak "Ahhh! Yang kemarin sembelit di toilet mini market?" fans jimin yang kebetulan nonton vlognya jadi khawatir jimin sembelit beneran.

"Bukan! Apaan sih om mah! Gua gak sembelit!" Teriak jimin gemes, rasanya jimin mau goreng ini om om tampan.

"Iya iya tahu, hanya bercanda kok." Kata yungi sambil ketawa. Yah, fans jimin jadi kepincut. Habis manis sih ketawanya yungi. Lah si jimin juga ikutan kepincut.

Fansnya jimin mulai deh komen di vlognya:

"Om namanya siapa?"

"Om kenalan dung"

"Aigooo kenalan jimin tampan."

taunya kebaca jimin tuh komen. jadi pengen nanya juga kan dia. akhirnya jimin nanyain deh "Om ada istri kagak?" yakwa Jim sekalinya nanya gini amat.

 **Gantsci** : eh yungi tau gak Jimin lagi ngevlog?

 **Park In Jung : Gatsci** enggak tau

 **rrriiieee** : btw.. capek yaa tangan jimin ngangkat keatas terus buat ngarahin kameranya ke dia.

 **Park In Jung** : nah abis di tanyain gitu si om yungi malah senyum-senyum. tapi ujung-ujungnya kebingungan "Itu tanganmu ngapa naik-naik? Tulangnya kaku yah?" Lah Jimin jadi lupa kalau dia lagi ngevlog.

"Ini om, aku lagi berinteraksi langsung dengan fans!" Kata jimin dengan senyum manisnya."Oh kirain kaku, kalau kaku mah pake salep ini aja." Kata yungi sambil ngasih salep untuk org-org tua. jiminnya kesenangan.

 **rrriiieee** : salep counterpain red hot. endorse.

 **Park In Jung** : Jiminnya kesenengan terus mikir buat ngangkat aja terus tangannya. mayan mana tau dpt bonus dipijitin juga. "Eh, oh... iya om makasih" kata jimin sok-sok malu-malu kucing. "Sama-sama" kata yungi lalu diam di hadapan jimin.

"Btw itu salep gak dipake?" Kata yungi lagi dan ngebuat jimin diem. "Untuk saat ini gak perlu sih..". "Ohhh.. yaudah kembaliin.. ku kira kamu perlu." jimin jadinya keki, terus dengan cepat bales "Perlu kok om!"

Jimin langsung buka lengan bajunya masang itu salep tapi berantakan. Yungi kan perfeksionis ngeliat itu langsung ambil dari tangan jimin yang mulusnya WOW itu. Terus yungi bantuin olesin. fans yang ngeliat itu jadi teriak.

 **Gantsci** GANTO JUGA TERIAK!

 **rrriiieee** : fans teriak. terus belingsatan. terus komen

"bangsat.."

"jimin guee.."

"oomm olesinn aku jugaa"

"jiminiiee sini abang olesin"

 **Park In Jung** : banyak fans yang komen mulai dari "Omoo so kiyeowo", ada yang mau jodoh-jodohin mereka. ada juga yang gak rela oom tampan jadian sama jimin. eh tau taunya si jimin diam-diam keluar cabay nya. Nanya sekaligus godain "Eh om om... nama om siapa?" "Aku? Min Yungi."

 **rrriiieee** : "stevan williams adam" eh. tak kirain om yungi jahil sama jimin Jung.

 **Park In Jung** : rrriiieee Hanjayyy

 **Nicola Ariseu** : rrriiieee Ngukuk

 **Park In Jung** : nah abis itu jimin di tanyain sama om "nama kamu siapa?" Lah jiminnya bengong. Keknya si yungi beneran gak tahu jimin. Jangan-jangan yungi dari zaman purba kagak tahu tipi. tapi ya jimin ngejawab juga "Park Jimin om"

 **rrriiieee** : "nama malemnya Gendis Soekarnoputri". tjanda. abaikan.

 **Park In Jung** : bah. pada akhirnya percakapan mereka jadinya gini.

"Om umurnya berapa?"

"26"

"Aku 20 om"

"Hmm"

"Eh om, oom kerja sini? Bapakku kepala dinas sini loh."

"Hooo anaknya tuan park?"

"Kok om bisa nebak?"

"Marganya sama mukanya sama"

"Eh om, tinggi kita hampir sama."

"Hmm.."

"Eh om tampan deh."

"Tau."

"Aku juga tampan"

"Hmm.."

"Om ada istri kagak?"

"Kagak. Elu berisik amat! Ngapa? Mau jadi istri gua?!"

 **rrriiieee** : sangking keselnya, yungi ambil kamera jimin sambil ngarahin ke jimin. zoom in muka jimin dengan fokus pipi yang udah mulai memerah. apalagi sambil ditutupin sama jari-jarinya yg mungil.

 **Park In Jung** : ditanyain gitu buat jimin diem sambil nunduk malu-malu. Jiminnya karena gak tahan. jadinya kabur. efeknya besok. karena tuh acara live mulai deh ada rumor 'Calon suami park jimin yang tampan.'

Banyak wartawan jadinya ngejar yungi. tapi emang yunginya kek batu. Kemana-kemana diikutin wartawan cuek aja. Terus pas lagi jalan pulang ke rumah yg jg diikutin oleh wartawan, si yungi tiba-tiba berhenti. nengok kebelakang.

Wartawan tadi udah kek seneng gitu akhirnya si yungi mau jawab sesuatu. "Kalian...

 **rrriiieee** : "... musnah"

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** kagaakk kak. "Kalian semua...". "Tau rumah jimin kagak?"

 **rrriiieee** : anjink. si oom begonya kebangetan ya

 **Park In Jung** : "Jadi ini kamera ketinggalan, kan mesti dikembaliin." terus akhirnya yungi dituntun sama wartawan ke rumah jimin. Ternyata rumah jimin gedenya kebangetan.

 **Suga Suhendra** : Anjir greget gue bacanya

 **Park In Jung** : terus yungi nge-bel. yang buka pembantunya.

 **Suga Suhendra** : "Jimin nya mana?" kata yungi

 **Park In Jung** : "Jimin kerja pak" balas pembantunya. "Oh yaudah" Lalu yungi ngasih kameranya ke jimin. "Ini kameranya jimin. dan ini nomor telpon gua." Kata yungi ngasih kertas isinya no hp dia. terus pembantunya nanya "iki opo toh mas?".

"Si jimin blm nerima lamaran gua. Jadi aku nuntut jawaban." Si mbak-mbak nya kebingungan. Ini ada manusia tampan yang ngasih nomor lalu ngaku udah ngelamar majikannya.

Antara mau percaya lalu ngasih itu nomor ke jimin. Atau simpan itu nomor untuk diri sendiri. Mbak-mbaknya jadi galau. Tapi mbak-mbaknya milih jujur.

 **Suga Suhendra** : "Mending simpan sendiri ah,"

 **Park In Jung : SugaSuhendra** wkwkwkwk. si mbaknya milih buat kasihin ke jimin. tapi sebelumnya di fotokopi tuh kertas buat disimpan nomornya. nah si jimin yang nerima no telpnya yungi jadi malu. pengen nelpon duluan cuman kebentur gengsi

 **rrriiieee** : akhirnya malah pembantunya yang nelpon yungi. - _tjanda_ -

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** hahaaha. Tapi akhirnya jimin gak tahan dia telpon. "Om, elu kalau mau nikahin gua, aku mau cincin yang mahal!" gitu kata Jimin. Yadalah Jimin songong banget dah. Eh tapi besoknya si yungi dtg dengan cincin mahal. Katanya sih 1000 karat.

 **rrriiieee** : senista apapun ffn, mana ada 1000 karat In Jung XD LOL.

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** iyaa tau kak :D. Jimin awalnya gak percaya jadi bawa itu cincin kw tmpt emas, eh si pemilik toko shock gegara itu cincin emang mahal. Jiminnya nanya kan ini kenapa yungi bisa beli cincin semahal ini.

 **Gantsci :** trnyata si yun perampok kelas kakap yg nyamar jd pegawai kantoran biasa.

 **Park In Jung : Gatsci** eh bagus tuh. Lalu yoongi ngomony "Aku tuh, nyari emasnya sendiri, lelehin emasnya sendiri, bentuk jadi cincin sendiri, lalu aku lakuin semalaman." yaahhh jimin jadi lulu. walau gak masuk akal.

 **Gantsci :** saolooooh oom.

 **Park In Jung** : Tapi jimin emang rada bego sih. Jadi percaya aja. Akhirnya mereka nikah~. Para fans pada ngedukung. Habisnya cucok sih. terus karena udah nikah manggilnya jadinga mamas dan enchim. biar mesra.

 **Gantsci :** jimin pan volos. jadi pasangan yg direstui ama pen chimchim. trus ternyata si yun itu cuman ngincar kekayaan jimin

 **Park In Jung : Gantsci** jahat u

 **rrriiieee : Park In Jung** setelah menikah.. mas yungi ketembak interpol. anjink angst.

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** Gak -

 **Nicola Ariseu : Gantsci** Kok ngakak kakgan. Jahad banget wkwk.

 **Park In Jung** : Setelah nikah taehyung dtg. Duduk di ruang tamu rumah mereka berdua sambil nyeduh kopi. Terus si yungi turun. Terkejut nengok tae udah nungguin dia.

 **Gantsci** : jimin nya udah di anuin ama yungi?

 **Park In Jung : Gantsci** udah #Smirk. "Ka... ka... kamu..." kata Yungi. Taenya ngeringai "Masih ingat saya kan?". Yungi nelen ludah "Kamu toh..". Tae ngedeketin yungi, Terus tabok muka yungi "Hyung mah jahat! Nyuri emas di tmpt aku!"

 **Gantsci :** taboknya keras atau keras bgt?

 **Park In Jung : Gantsci** Keras banget. "Yah tae maaf... nanti aku curi lagi dh emasnya di tmpt lain." Pas yungi ngomong gitu, Jimin shock."Mas jadi kamu selama ini, cincin ini... hasil curian?!" _(Jeng-jeng backsound sinetron-sinetron)._

Tae diem "Yah kerjaan sampingan dia kan ngerampok." Kata tae dengan muka polos. "Astaga mas! Apa-apaan kamu ini!"

 **Gantsci :** ditampar gak?

 **Park In Jung : Gantsci** ditampar deh. _PLAAKK_. "Kerja sampingan aku aja hanya nyabe mas!" kata Jimin sambil nampar pipi Yungi lembut/?. "Apa? Kamu nyabe?!" Yungi shock. akhirnya nampar JiBooty. "Aku mah mantan cabe." Jimin jujur 100%. Tau gini yungi juga jujur-jujur aja dia ngerampok.

"Ya sudah, kamu nyabe aku ngerampok." kata yungi final.

"Tapi aku udah gak nyabe lagi, kan servis dari mas enak." si jimin ngelunjak

"Yah terus?" kata yungi

"Mas juga harus ninggalin kebiasaan gak bener itu." bales jimin

"Tapi hidup mas hanya demi ngerampok." yungi mah keras kepala yekan.

"Pilih aku atau ngerampok?" kata jimin sok nantang

"Aku mah pilih ngerampok hati kamu." goommbbaalll ciiee

 **Suga Suhendra : Park In Jung** _"Tapi aku udah gak nyabe lagi, kan servis dari mas enak"_ ANJUUUUU GUE NGAKAK DOSA GA SIH

 **Gantsci :** btw, si tae gmn? Udah muntah?

 **Park In Jung : Gantsci** Ceritanya si tae udah nyelonong pergi. Karna kata mamah gak baik ngurusin rumah tangga org. "Mas, aku tuh artis! Masa punya suami perampok?" kata Jimin. "Kan aku ngerampoknya gak ketahuan. Kamu juga selama ini nyabe gak ketahuan fans kan?" bales yungi. "Fans ku tahu kok!" Kata jimin bangga. Yah... si yungi jadi ngela nafas

 **rrriiieee** : terus mikir "jadi bini aku udh disentuh lelaki siapa aja?"

 **Park In Jung : rrriiieee** hanjay X'D. Jimin masih perawan kok... yungi tahu, kemarin dia udah ngerebut keperawanan jimin pas malam pertama. Jimin mah cabay elit. Hanya boleh sentuh, gak boleh nyentuh keperawanan.

 **rrriiieee** : yungi menghela nafas sambil mikir nasibnya kalau kagak ngerampok. ujung-ujungnya di sadarin sama jimin.

 **Park In Jung** : ^"Elu gak berhenti ngerampok, gua tabok neh." yunginya shock "Ngeri amat elu chim..."

 **rrriiieee** : ^"lah mending chimin nabok.. dari pada chimin kagak kasih servis?" kata jimin

 **Park In Jung** : ^oh ya ya. "Gini aja deh chim. Aku tetep ngerampok, tapi ngerampoknya malam-malem kok, pas udah kasih servis. Jadi enchim kagak tahu kalau mas ngerampok." kata yungi

"Oh iya juga yah mas, bagus itu." bales jimin. nah terus dilanjutin sama yungi "Iya... terus si chim jangan nyabe lagi yah". di bales jimin lagi "Iya deh mas". Untung istri gua begok, pikir yungi.

 **rrriiieee** : "sekarang temenin enchim belanja ya.. uang habis ngerampok kemarin masih sisa 15 miliyar kan? ada mobil baru nih keluar" si jimin langsung nyeret yungi ke dealer bmw. "gini dah nasib" jawab yungi dalam hati.

E.N.D

Udah baca Aja. Tau Koq absurd. Salam dari YoonMin Babies for YoonMin shipper.

Selamat Malam.


End file.
